<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>westward waters [Podfic] by Rionaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033811">westward waters [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa'>Rionaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(to clarify these are the original tags), M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Somewhat, Spicy, anyways i have brainrot so have this, because the Metaphors, completely set in the swt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka walks up behind him, and they turn to watch the ship they’d arrived in leave the harbor until it dipped under the horizon, out of sight. The sun has just begun to set, casting a warm glow across the harsh white of the snow. Sokka looks at him, but Zuko keeps on staring at the sea. He inhales deeply, letting the pure, sharp air clear his mind.</p><p>“He can’t get to you here, you know.” Sokka’s voice is calm, soothing. Zuko closes his eyes, and some selfish part of him wishes the other boy would pull him into a hug, long and warm like Uncle’s. He gives a quiet hmm in affirmation. Sokka lets him feel the dying embers of the sun cast their light on his face.</p><p>“You ready?” Sokka asks, gentle and patient. Zuko sighs and nods.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The ice is cold, hard, and unforgiving. Well. Zuko’s used to that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>westward waters [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216359">westward waters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal">sunnymygal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much <a href="https://beepboopbitch.tumblr.com/">Sunny</a> for requesting this, I had a lot of fun with this one! Built-in songs are great because I don't have to think too hard about theme music :D Plus I have been vibing to the song while uploading, which is nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/j99w21a2lrkihfd/westward_waters.mp3/file">download mp3</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/westward-waters/">stream online</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNWsW6c6t8g">Alaska by Maggie Rogers</a></p><p>follow me on tumblr at <a href="https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/">the-boys-from-ba-sing-se</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>